


Puberty

by Akaichi801



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PervertedTsukki, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaichi801/pseuds/Akaichi801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wonder why, when I look at you, I get turned on."</p><p>  Whatever Yamaguchi Tadashi was about to swallow got stuck in his throat, successfully cutting off the oxygen in his system and made him gag.</p><p>  (Or the case of one Tsukishima Kei with teenage hormones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Light Novel entitled "Desire" written by Maki Kazumi. I can send you a copy if you want to read it, just give me your email address (in the comments section or by PM through email: shewholikesyaoi @ gmail . com). Or you can just download it yourself from the Novel Download thread in yaoiotaku.com. I'm JunoRara there btw :D
> 
> PS: Pardon the shitty format. I didn't edit bc I'm a lazy betch. If you want to read a more organized version of this, pls visit my wattpad account. I have the same username there: Akaichi801. TY.
> 
> \- Akaichi

"I wonder why, when I look at you, I get turned on."

Whatever Yamaguchi Tadashi was about to swallow got stuck in his throat, successfully cutting off the oxygen in his system and made him gag. He coughed and whacked his chest in his useless attempt to get the chunk of croquet that choked him back up his mouth to vomit.

Tsukishima Kei, his bestfriend and the culprit of his situation right now, patted him on the back and offered him a bottle of water which Yamaguchi accepted with a glare and drank greedily. He sighed in relief when his chest eased up.

"What the fuck Tsukki?!" He bursted out once he could finally breathe, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I just told you I get turned on by you - I wasn't trying to rape you or anything." Tsukishima replied nonchalantly, like it was Yamaguchi's fault he choked because he overreacted.

"Seriously, Tsukki. I mean, who in their right mind tells another person they get horny because of them?"

Tsukishima shrugged. "Me, apparently."

Yamaguchi shook his head in disbelief. This handsome blond best friend of his was usually quiet; he only ever saw him talk ebulliently when they were kids, little Tsukki fanboying over his big brother. But there still are moments when this boy would say things that are sometimes weird enough to take Yamaguchi aback.

Like now.

Yamaguchi sighed. "Whatever, Tsukki. You're just hungry."

"We just ate." There was an implied duh in Tsukishima's tone. Well, of course - Yamaguchi almost rolled his eyes at that. They were actually at the rooftop of their school to eat lunch because Tsukkidoesn't like it when his surrounding is too loud or with too many people. He likes it when everything is quiet - except for Yamaguchi's voice and the music in his headphones.

"T-then I don't know! Puberty, I guess? Ask Mitsuya-sensei if you want answers." Mitsuya-sensei is their science teacher.

Yamaguchi looked up to Tsukishima when his friend stood up. "Whatever. I was just wondering anyways." Then he walk to the door without even waiting for Yamaguchi who spluttered curses at his bestfriend and hastily took all their bento boxes from the floor before he followed Tsukishima down the rooftop.

* * *

Yamaguchi doesn't want to admit it but what Tsukishima told him the other day at the rooftop during lunch really bothered him. He keeps on wondering why, why did Tsukki tell him that? What does that even mean?

Damn Tsukki. Now Yamaguchi can't sleep at night.

So one time he was at Shimada-san's place to practice his jump float serve, Yamaguchi was so spaced out he accidentally got hit by a ball on the head. Shimada-san ran to him to check if he was fine.

Yamaguchi gave him an awkward smile. My, that hurt like a bitch! It feels like Yamaguchi's brain got shaken inside his cranium. "I'm fine! Sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't be spacing out during practice."

Shimada-san eyed him worriedly. "What's wrong? I'm here to listen if you need someone to talk to. You do know that you're already like a younger brother to me."

Yamaguchi stared up at Shimada-san. The guy was a good person, he was really kind to Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi knows he can trust him. So he told Shimada-san what was bothering him. He wasn't really expecting for an advice but that would be really appreciated; he just need to let out whatever was bugging him.

"He really said that?" Shimada-san asked him, look of surprise in his face. Yamaguchi nodded, feeling his cheeks warm up despite the cold night air. "Wow. I know Tsukishima-kun's a straightforward kid but I wasn't expecting him to be this bold."

Yamaguchi didn't answer. Don't know how to answer that so he just kept quiet.

"Maybe he's just confused? Is he even gay in the first place?"

"I don't know. Tsukki never had a girlfriend before. He's got quite a number of admirers actually but he never really showed interest to anyone. This is the first time he told me something like.. this."

Shimada-san looked like he was really contemplating this. "So he's attracted only to you?"

Yamaguchi blushed.

"Um."

"What if he's in love with you then? I mean, I know I shouldn't be the one--"

"What?!" Yamaguchi gasped, "Hell no! Tsukki, he's not-- he's not.." Yamaguchi paused then buried his face with his palms when he felt his cheeks burn. "Oh my God."

"Shit." Shimada-san cursed under his breath. He shimmied closer to the boy. "Yamaguchi-kun, please hang in there! It's alright. It's.." Fuck. It seems like he only made matters worse, Shimada thought.

* * *

The next day, Yamaguchi doesn't know how to approach Tsukishima. He tried to be casual, despite the unfamiliar irregular beatings of his heart. He just hopeTsukki didn't notice.

Or even heard the loudness of his heartbeat.

Thankfully, Tsukkididn't bring up the incident again. They went to school, ate lunch, had practice with the volleyball club and went home together like the usual. Nothing really changed. Except for the fact that it made Yamaguchi awfully conscious of Tsukishima. For the first time in their long years as childhood friends, he noticed how Tsukki had pretty long lashes, how his supple lips quirks up in a mischievous grin, how his moonlight eyes shone whenever he thought something clever, how Tsukki's voice resonate in his ears like a beautiful song and the heartwarming fact that Tsukki doesn't let anyone call him Tsukki aside from Yamaguchi.

It somehow makes him feel special.

* * *

A week after however, something unexpected happened. Again.

An adorable girl from another class approached Yamaguchi and Tsukishima during lunch period. Well, this wasn't surprising at all. Tsukishima's quite a heartthrob in their school that it wasn't unusual for him to receive love confession from different girls.

What shocked Yamaguchi was that Tsukishima accepted the invitation. Usually, when a girl approached Tsukishima, he would flat out reject them on the spot.

"If you're just going to confess then there's no need to waste my time. My answer is No."

Just like that, then he would walk out nonchalantly like nothing happened, calling out for Yamaguchi to follow him, leaving the girls who confessed to him with tears in their eyes. Yamaguchi had once reprimanded him with the way he rejects the girls (even Yamaguchi thinks that he's too harsh with them!) but Tsukishima said that he's just being truthful. When Yamaguchi tried to reason him out Tsukishima just told him to shut up. End of discussion.

So out of curiosity, he followed the two but hid behind the window by the second floor. He can clearly see Tsukki and the girl but can't hear their conversation.

"Oi!Yamaguchi! Where's your b--"

"Woah!Is that Tsukishim-- mpfh!"

Yamaguchi immediately pulled Hinata from the window and covered his mouth to avoid them being caught by Tsukishima. For some reason, Tanaka-senpai, Noya-senpai and Hinata - three of the loudest boys Yamaguchi had the opportunity to meet - were going somewhere together and spotted him while he was trying to peek at the love confession for his best friend.

"Damn Tsukishima! That lucky bastard."Noya groaned.

"Who is that chick with him?"

"Ooh! Is that a love confession?"

Yamaguchi buried his face behind his palms. Oh God! Why do they have to find him in this situation? There's no doubt that with their loudness Tsukki had already noticed them.

Yamaguchi turned to the three who were comically squeezing their bodies against the window when they gasped in chorus.

"They hugged!"

"Why were they hugging?!"

"Are they dating now?"

Yamaguchi ran to the window and tried his best to push his friends so he can have a look of his own.

And there, for the first time in the many years that they had known each other, Yamaguchi Tadashi saw Tsukishima Kei hugging a girl who just confessed to his friend.

And he wasn't sure if he's happy about it.

* * *

"So..you got a girlfriend now, huh, Tsukki?"

Yamaguchi wiggled his eyebrows when Tsukki turned to him. Tsukishima just shrugged, and it took him a few seconds before he answered, "I guess."

"Hmm.. well, she's cute. You guys actually looked good together."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi hid a grimace. Is he mad? "Sorry, Tsukki."

They continued walking in silence. The night is already coming, Yamaguchi could see the moon hanging above the blue-gray clouds. Some street lights are already on, illuminating the road to their home.

Tsukki is walking beside Yamaguchi, his attention on his phone as he scroll down to choose some music to play in his headphones.

"Uh, Tsukki..aren't you supposed to be going home with your girlfriend though? I mean, shouldn't you be taking her home since you two--"

Yamaguchi practically jumped when Tsukishima stopped walking all of a sudden and turned to him with a glare. Yamaguchi visibly gulped. Why can't he just kept his mouth shut like what Tsukki wants?!

"I'm not her baby sitter." Tsukki snapped then put his headphones over his head, turned to the road and started walking again without waiting for Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi blinked. "O-okay.." Then he ran next to Tsukki, "Ah! Wait for me, Tsukki!"

* * *

Then three days after, a rumor spread around the school.

Tsukishima Kei and his girlfriend had broken up.

* * *

Then the next day, everyone, including Yamaguchi was shocked (for the lack of better word) when they heard the news that Tsukishima now have a new girlfriend.

* * *

"Oi Yamaguchi!"

Yamaguchi turned on his heels when someone called him from behind. He saw Tanaka-senpai with Noya-san and Hinata charging towards him which made him back up a few steps in fear that they would punch the lights out of him.

What did I do?!

"Oi! What the fuck is happening with your bestfriend?" Tanaka interrogated him.

"Huh?" Yamaguchi answered dumbly.

Hinata speak up, "We heard the rumors. Are they true?!"

Rumors?

"You know, we're just wondering how the hell did that indifferent Tsukishima suddenly became a playboy in just two weeks!"

Oh.

Oh.

For some reason unbeknownst to Yamaguchi, after Tsukki had broken up with her first girlfriend, he started going out with random girls everyday. He will accept a love confession today then break up with the girl the day after then accept another love confession again that same day. It was confusing, Tsukki never acted like that before and when Yamaguchi asked him what the hell he was thinking playing with the girls, Tsukki refused to answer.

And the girls on the other hand is taking the rare opportunity to be Tsukishima Kei's girlfriend even just for a day.

It's already been two weeks since that happened.

"I have no idea what he was thinking either. I already asked him about it but he refused to give me an answer." Yamaguchi sighed woefully.

"Just talk to him again. Knock the lights out of him if you have to!" Noya said encouragingly.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, as if the image of Yamaguchi punching Tsukishima amazes him.

Tanaka clicked his tongue, his arms crossed over his chest, "It gives me the creeps that the girls are running to Tsukishima now. I'm worried that even Kiyoko-san will be charmed by him." Tanaka turned to Noya, "We can't let that happen, Noya-san!"

"You got that right, Ryuu! We ought to keep her safe!"

Hinata's eyes twinkled, "Ooh!!"

The two senpai turned to Yamaguchi, "Keep an eye on that best friend of yours, na, Yamaguchi!"

Yamaguchi could only nod.

* * *

No matter how Yamaguchi wrack his brain thinking about Tsukishima's reason for doing whatever he was doing, he couldn't think of anything.

It was definitely puberty. It must be. He tried to convince himself.

He was lying in a prone position on his bed that Saturday night. Usually, he would be with Tsukki, hanging out in either of their rooms all day. But now that Tsukki have a girlfriend, they can no longer do that. That's how it goes right? Girlfriends first before bestfriends.

Yamaguchi wanted to cry. Actually, he can already feel the sting of hot tears in his eyes.

He misses Tsukki.

He absentmindedly played his fingers with the loose threads of his old moon-shaped stuffed toy, a Christmas gift from Tsukki when they were ten year olds; he gave Tsukki a dinosaur stuffed toy in exchange. Yamaguchi pulled the thing closer to his face and hugged it tight to stifle the sobs that was about to come.

It was probably time for him to stop depending on Tsukki. He now have to live his own life, a life that is not centered on Tsukki and their friendship.

He let the waves of tear wash over his eyes and let them fall freely on his cheeks like waterfalls, wetting them and the moon-shaped stuffed toy against his face. By the time he had finally calmed down, his eyes felt puffy and he kept on blowing his nose.

But man..crying never felt this good.

As the tears poured down, so was the heavy feeling inside his chest. Crying somehow eased the sadness in his heart.

He perked up when he heard his mom's voice calling him from downstairs. "Tadashi! Kei-chan's here!"

Yamaguchi froze.

What?!

He scooted out of his bed, panicking. He took his phone off his study table to check if he missed a message from Tsukki informing him that his friend was gonna drop by his house.

He had 12 messages, but none of them from Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi's brows frowned in confusion.

What was Tsukki doing in Yamaguchi's home? Wasn't he supposed to be with his date?

Knowing that his mom would most definitely let Tsukki go upstairs to Yamaguchi's room, he fumbled and hastily cleaned himself and his room. He collected the scattered used tissues all over his bed and dumped them on his trash bin then ran to his bathroom (he silently thanked his parents for putting a bathroom in his room) to wash his face from the remnants of dried tears in his cheeks.

By the time he was done drying his face with a towel, Tsukki knocked on his door. Yamaguchi visibly gulped and wished he doesn't look that very suspicious.

He inhaled deep, trying to calm the nervous thumping of his heart. He awkwardly opened the door. When he did, he couldn't help himself from staring at the guy standing in his door.

Tsukki looked nice; well, he always does so maybe that wasn't really that surprising. But there was something different in him tonight - he was stunning. Maybe it was the aura around him. Or maybe it was just Yamaguchi's eyes.

Or his heart for that matter.

Or maybe it was the fact that Yamaguchi's in love with Tsukishima that all he sees about the guy could only be described as beautiful.

Yamaguchi paused. And slowly, his eyes widened.

Oh fuck. There, he said it.

He's undeniably in love with his bestfriend.

Realizing that he was staring dumbly at Tsukishima (whose eyes were also trained at him) Yamaguchi blinked and turned his face to the side to hide his blushing cheeks. He made a step away from the door to invite Tsukishima in his room.

"Tsukki. Um," he fought back a grimace when his voice sounded croaky. He turned his back to Tsukishima because the longer he stares at his friend, the faster his brain will start to malfunction. He cleared his throat, "Sorry. I was surprised. You didn't mes --" Yamaguchi's world spun as Tsukishima's hand reached his biceps and turned him around so they're face-to-face.

Or more like face-to-lips.

Oh, so supple lips.

Yamaguchi gulped.

Tsukishima leaned down a bit so they're eye-level and Yamaguchi prayed to every gods and goddesses he believed in that his burning face would not betray him.

He's too close!

Long fingertips fluttered in the corner of his eyes in a gentle carress.

"Did you cry?" Tsukki's voice is like melted dark chocolate. Delicious.Sinful.

Yamaguchi's mind is in haywire. "Huh?"

"Your eyes are red and puffy. Who made you cry?"

You.You're the one who made me cry. Yamaguchi swallowed the words. He averted his eyes by the side of Tsukishima's head and saw his bedroom door closed.

And locked.

Dammit. Yamaguchi wanted to run to save whatever still remained of his sanity but there you go his only escape route.

Maybe he should try the window.

"Oh. I was, uh, watching this very sad movie earlier.." Yamaguchi rubbed his eye and turned his back to Tsukishima again.

A gasp escaped from his lips.

Strong arms wrapped around his chest and stomach, pressing him against a hard chest on his back. He felt a cheek pressed against his temple.

"Uh..Tsukki?" The arms tightened around him when he tried to wiggle his way out, "What are you doing Tsukki?" Tsukki is not a clingy person so Yamaguchi was worried why his friend is acting weird. Did something happen with him and Aki-nii again?

Tsukishima didn't answer but Yamaguchi felt his warm breath on his ear. "Just let me do this for a sec."

Yamaguchi didn't know if it was because of Tsukishima's warm breath or the warmth of his chest but Yamaguchi felt his face burn. He stood still - much to Tsukishima's delight - since he could not move anyways, Tsukki's arm around him caging him like a prisoner.

He felt the tip of Tsukishima's nose tickle his earlobe then nuzzle the back of his ear, just above his pulse. Yamaguchi couldn't help but shiver at the gentle touch. Tsukishima must have felt it because Yamaguchi heard him let out a satisfied hum. Then the nuzzling continued sinfully slow, down to the length of his neck. He leaned his neck to the side, subconsciously offering the exposed skin. A tender kiss touched the joint of his neck and shoulder.

A moan escaped from his parted lips when teeth nipped that part of his skin that Tsukishima kissed. It didn't hurt, but there was something about that playful bite that made the hairs on his skin stand. Open-mouthed kisses followed the nibbling, making him dizzy. He started when warm hand lifted the hem of his pajama top and caressed the skin on his stomach. He opened his eyes - he wasn't even aware that he closed them. He grabbed Tsukishima's left wrist.

"Tsukki -- wait."

Tsukishima didn't seem to hear him so he wiggled his body away from Tsukishima's assaulting mouth. Tsukishima groaned. He leaned his forehead against Yamaguchi's temple, his pants a loud chorus on Yamaguchi's ears.

Yamaguchi noticed that he was also breathing hard.

"Let me kiss you."

At the whispered temptation, Yamaguchi heaved a surprised breath. He felt all the blood in his body rushed to his face, his heart pumping fast.

But, wait a minute--

He tried to wiggle but Tsukishima just wouldn't let him go. So instead, he twisted around to face his friend. His own hands landed on Tsukishima's broad shoulders.

He fought the urge to squeeze.

"Tsukki, what's the matter? Did something bad happen?"

"Nothing happened. I just need to kiss you." Tsukishima said, his tone stern to get his message across. "I need to know."

Despite his hitched breathing, he managed to ask, "Know what?"

"I need to know why I couldn't stop thinking about you." Tsukishima's eyes were a melted gold, staring straight at his soul and sending tingles down his stomach. The intensity of it made Yamaguchi step back, pulling his friend in the process who refused to let him go, "You told me it was probably just puberty. Perhaps.So I tried to kiss a lot of girls. But why every-fucking-time I was with them, all I could think about was how nice would it be if I was with you instead? That whenever they call my name, all I want to hear was your stupid voice and that stupid nickname."

One of Tsukishima's hand reached up from Yamaguchi's back to cup his cheek. Tsukishima's thumb brushed with his lower lip, "And whenever I kiss them, all I could picture was your freckled face and I keep wondering how soft and sweet would it be if I kiss your lips."

Yamaguchi's drowning in a pool of gold. He couldn't breathe, so he held on tight to Tsukishima's arms, wishing that they were strong enough to keep them both afloat. He couldn't speak. Doesn't even know what to say with his tangled brain. All he could feel was Tsukishima's warmth and their synchronous heartbeats.

"I need to know, Tadashi. Am I in love with you?"

The kiss that followed didn't allow Yamaguchi to think any further. It was so soft and gentle, a brush of butterfly wings against his skin. Lips barely touching, the ghost of their breaths tickled each other's senses causing Yamaguchi to tremble all over. Then Tsukishima leaned his forehead against Yamaguchi for an Eskimo kiss, both his hands cradling the freckled boy's face, the warmth of his palms heating Yamaguchi's cheeks.

The mere centimeter between them tortured Yamaguchi. Every part of his being was telling him to lean up a bit and bring their mouths together, to taste Tsukishima, to feel him.

But if he do that, everything will definitely change. They will no longer be friends, will they? What will happen after the kiss? What if Tsukishima kissed him and realized he doesn't love Yamaguchi?

Yamaguchi will break.

Become an irreparable detritus.

Tsukishima softly brushed his lips against Yamaguchi's repeatedly, coaxing the shorter boy to give in. Yamaguchi's senses tingled, his mind going blank. Tsukishima was teasing him, letting him feel those butterfly kisses but not kissing him properly. Yamaguchi wanted Tsukishima's mouth to devour him, taste every inch of him, possess him, kiss him like he mean it.

Fuck consequences.

Giving in to the burning desire coiling inside him, Yamaguchi finally tilted his chin up slightly to meet Tsukishima's lips.

It was every bit of an awkward first kiss; clumsy, but beautiful.

And when Yamaguchi opened his lips to invite Tsukishima's slick tongue inside his mouth, both of them sighed into the kiss; it was like both of them saying fucking finally.

The hand on Yamaguchi's face moved up to tangle in his hair, pulling to tilt his head up more so Tsukishima can deepen the kiss. Tsukishima swallowed his moans. Tsukishima was a man on a mission, moving his mouth to melt Yamaguchi into a puddle of goo in his arms. He licked, bit, and sucked every part of Yamaguchi his mouth could reach. All Yamaguchi could do was moan, groan and writhe beneath the tall blond. Never in his entire life had he felt so hot and... desired.

The other hand on his cheek went down to his waist to support his weight when his knees shaken and threatened to give up on him. And because he needed oxygen, he pulled away to inhale enough air to fill his lungs. He shivered when Tsukishima growled because fuck, that was so fucking hot! Then Tsukishima brought their lips back together in a harsh kiss it almost hurt but Yamaguchi didn't mind because it was like Tsukishima wouldn't let their lips part even for a second. Like he needed Yamaguchi more than he needed air.

The thought elicited a lewd whimper from his lips.

The incessant push from Tsukishima made Yamaguchi took a step back. Then another.And another one more until his shin met the foot of his bed. He nearly shrieked when Tsukishima gently pushed him so he fell back on the bed.

His lust-dazed mind clearing, he blinked rapidly. He was breathing hard, his naked chest moving up and down rapidly.

Yamaguchi froze. He swallowed, staring at his unbuttoned pajama top unbelievingly. When-- How did he..?

The bed dipped and Yamaguchi looked up, his breath catching up in his throat as he gawked at Tsukishima kneeling on the bed. Kiss-swollen lips curled in a leer, glasses tucked away safely somewhere so nothing hid his eyes when they glimmered darkly, Tsukishima looked every inch of a menacing predator.

A very sexy, menacing predator.

"Breathe, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi gasped when warm breath tickled his ear. He wasn't even aware he stopped breathing. Now chest to chest on the bed, Tsukishima on top of him, Yamaguchi felt rather than see the grumble of Tsukishima's quiet laugh. He bit his lip as Tsukishima kissed his way down his neck. He whimpered when Tsukishima bit the crook of his neck, licked the bite mark and sucked.

In one swift but graceful move, Tsukishima was kneeling between Yamaguchi's legs, the man beneath him spread wide for his own leisure. Yamaguchi brought his hand up Tsukishima's head and dip his fingers to pull soft blond locks of hair. Tsukishima groaned in pleasure against Yamaguchi's collar bone, sending vibrations down to his core.

"Tsukki.."

Tsukishima's hands warmed Yamaguchi's bare skin stirring up goose bumps in their wake. And when warm mouth closed down one taut nipple, his whole body trembled as little nerve bombs detonated inside him, sending waves of pleasure all over him. He could not, for the life of him, stop the scream that escaped his lips. Good thing Tsukishima expected it and covered Yamaguchi's mouth with his hand to muffle the lustful sounds.

Yamaguchi was a whimpering, writhing mess beneath Tsukishima. He felt hot everywhere, like he was burning, Tsukishima's touch lighting up embers inside him. One hand still buried on Tsukishima's hair, Yamaguchi's other hand trailed Tsukishima's arm up to the hand covering his mouth and gripped Tsukishima's wrist. He licked Tsukishima's palm until the man relented and released his mouth. But Yamaguchi had other plans because at Tsukishima's surprise, Yamaguchi put the blond's index and middle finger on his mouth and sucked them passionately. He lapped the digits like he would a delicious melting ice cream. Tsukishima groaned from his chest and released his nipple in a dirty pop.

Tsukishima's handsome face appeared in front of him, golden eyes dark with lust. Yamaguchi released Tsukishima's fingers and welcomed the scorching kiss that he gave him. The kiss was fire, flaring up the embers ablaze. Yamaguchi tried to return the fervor of Tsukishima's kisses. He also bit and licked and sucked the tongue that wandered around his mouth deliciously. Swallowed every moan and grunts and growls from Tsukishima, feeding the man above him with his own moan, mewl and whimper.

He shuddered helplessly when Tsukishima ground his own hips down to Yamaguchi's, rubbing their groins against each other. They both moaned at the pleasure it caused.

"Fuck!"

"T-tsukki.."

Yamaguchi's heart thudded hard inside his chest when he felt the unmistakable hardness of Tsukishima's manhood against his own erection. They were both hard and aroused from all the kisses and touches that they shared. He started to feel fear springing up the surface because everything had gone out of control.

A simple kiss was all it took to open the gates to the dam of suppressed desires that now threatens to drown them whole if they weren't very careful.

Yamaguchi know they should stop whatever they were doing now.

But he doesn't know how.

Doesn't want to know. Doesn't want to stop.

Tsukishima's forehead leaning on the crook of Yamaguchi's neck, he repeated the delicious motion. Yamaguchi almost sob.

"Shh.. I got you, Tadashi. I'll take care of you."

Gentle fingertips caressed his cheeks, trailing his freckles. His stomach fluttered as auric eyes stare down at him. They were as gentle as Tsukishima's touch but behind those eyes Yamaguchi saw the myriad of emotions that was meant just for him.

He stared back, trying to convey his own feelings across and nodded.

He trusted Tsukishima.

With just a look they understood. No further words are needed because they perfectly know each other.

Yamaguchi pulled his knees up to spread his legs, cradling Tsukishima on his hips. Now that Tsukishima was perfectly settled atop him like a piece of puzzle fallen into place, all Tsukishima had to do was to roll his hips to make Yamaguchi a moaning mess. Supporting himself with both his elbows, Tsukishima did a hard thrust that sent tingling sensations down to his fingertips.

Hedonistic pleasure encompassing his whole being, Yamaguchi snaked his arms up Tsukishima's neck and pulled the man to him for a passionate kiss. Then he raised his legs and crossed his ankles at the top of Tsukishima's ass to push the man down to him. His own hips lifted to meet Tsukishima's hard thrusts.

The results were exquisite.

Tsukishima bit the meat of Yamaguchi's shoulders quite hard to stifle the loud sounds coming from his own mouth. It hurts, but the delightful rub of their groins drowned the pain. The sudden mixture of pleasure and pain almost brought Yamaguchi to the brink of heightened passion.

"Tsukki! Oh, yes. Please Tsukki, please."

Tsukishima licked the bite mark -- oh, Yamaguchi will surely possess some intense bruising tomorrow -- and trailed his talented tongue up the side of Yamaguchi's neck to his earlobe and nibbled.

"Yeah, moan my name Tadashi. Will you do it for me babe?"

"Kei.."

"Yes, that's it. Oh god, Tadashi you feel so damn good beneath me. Say it again."

"Kei." Tsukishima's hand pinched Yamaguchi's nipple. Yamaguchi gasped. "Kei. Kei..Tsukki." Yamaguchi moaned Tsukishima's name like a litany. One of his own hands that were still clinging to Tsukishima's neck slid down the blond's broad back to the hem of his shirt. Skin. He needed skin. Fingertips creeping up the overheated skin and taut muscles of Tsukishima's back, Yamaguchi felt the man atop him shudder.

Tsukishima was burning under Yamaguchi's palm, the fiery heat from him seared every inch of Yamaguchi's existence. He felt inferno spiraling in his core, like scorching magma threatening to burst out of him.

"Tsukki.. I-I'm.."

Tsukishima drank his whimpers. "I know, love, I know. I am too." he pulled Yamaguchi's lower lip with his teeth, "let me take care of you." Yamaguchi's body sank on the bed, submitting to Tsukishima. He opened his mouth obediently and welcomed Tsukishima's conquering tongue.

He's close, too close to coming, every thrust of Tsukishima's hips pushing him to the brink of release.

And there's a series of knock on his door.

Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi froze. Yamaguchi stared wide-eye to Tsukishima who was panting heavily on top of him. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen and hair a tangled mess, Tsukishima looked like sex.

Yamaguchi doesn't need to look for a mirror to see himself so debauched.

"Tadashi? Dinner's ready! Tell Kei-chan to eat dinner with us too." Muffled voice of Yamaguchi's mom rang from the other side of the door. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak but no words would leave his throat. He just stared dumbly at Tsukishima. "Tadashi? Kei-chan? Are you boys okay there?" The door knob rattled and nearly caused Yamaguchi a heart attack.

Thank fuck Tsukishima didn't forget to lock the door!

Yamaguchi was about to sat up when Tsukishima pinned him again on the bed, his golden eyes glowering mischievously. Yamaguchi shivered. And gasped when Tsukishima did the unthinkable - he thrust his hips against Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi's fingers curled around Tsukishima's back, his nails biting hard muscles. He bit his lip hard to suppress a moan.

He glared at Tsukishima who was grinning triumphantly.

Evil bastard!

"Tadashi?" his mom called again.

Yamaguchi cleared his throat. "Yes, mom!?" he squeaked. He almost punched Tsukishima when the fucker snickered at him. He tried again, "We're okay mom!"

Tsukishima kept on torturing Yamaguchi with the roll of his hips. Yamaguchi's too close to reaching orgasm but the presence of his mom just outside his door was preventing him to do so. He swallowed his whimpers.

"Dinner's ready, boys. Are you both coming?"

What?!

Horrified, Yamaguchi felt his cheeks burn. Oh, god. What did he do to deserve this humiliation? He closed his eyes to calm himself before answering but he felt Tsukishima's warm breath tickling his ear.

"Auntie's asking you, Tadashi. Are you cumming?" Tsukishima thrust his hips again to double the torture.

Oh, god. This isn't happening. "Y-yes ma! We're cu-coming!"

"Alright. Be quick boys. Don't let the food wait." then they heard his mom's retreating steps.

When he's sure they're already safe, Yamaguchi scowled at Tsukishima, "Tsukki, you fuc--"

But Tsukishima devoured his mouth and relentlessly pushed his groin against Yamaguchi's that the freckled boy couldn't do anything but accept. He writhed helplessly beneath the blond and with two more powerful thrusts, they were both coming, orgasm so strong they shook violently.

Tsukishima's weight was a comforting heft above him. Like a warm blanket lulling him to sleep. They panted heavily, pounding hearts beating as one.

Dinner could wait.

\- E N D -


End file.
